Metamorphosis
by dyn-in-purple
Summary: Franchement, tout ce que Perceval voulait, c'était une fichue potion de persuasion. Il n'avait jamais demandé à se retrouver dans cette situation. Surtout que depuis l'incident, Arthur se comporte bizarrement avec lui, et ça, Perceval ne le comprend pas. No pairing, bromance Arthur/Perceval je suppose.


**Bonjour à tous ! Voici une fic que j'avais écrit comme cadeau pour une amie, et au final, je l'ai trouvée pas mal, donc je me suis dit, pourquoi pas la publier ! C'est ma première fic sur Kaamelott, j'espère être à la hauteur...**

**Il n'y a pas de pairing à proprement parlé, juste des situations un peu bizarres. Bromance Arthur/Perceval, je suppose. **

**Les reviews font toujours plaisir :)**

**PARTIE 1**

[INTERIEUR – LABO DE MERLIN]

_Merlin et Perceval._

MERLIN : Une potion de _quoi_ ?

PERCEVAL : Une potion de personnification. Quoi, c'est trop chaud comme truc ?

MERLIN : Non mais c'est pas que c'est chaud, c'est que j'ai du mal à voir c'que vous voulez en fait. Comment ça, personnification ?

PERCEVAL : Ben, c'est pas ça qu'on dit quand on veut que les gens nous écoutent ? Vous savez, quand vous voulez convaincre quelqu'un de faire quelque chose ?

_Merlin réfléchit quelques secondes._

MERLIN : Aaaah ! Potion de _persuasion_ !

PERCEVAL : Ouais, voilà. Vous pouvez m'en faire une ?

MERLIN : Ben j'sais pas trop…c'est que je suis vachement occupé, quand même. Y'a le rassemblement des corbeaux bientôt, et faut qu'je trouve une excuse pour pas y aller sinon le roi va encore me gueuler dessus…

PERCEVAL : Mais allez faite pas vot' creuvard là ! J'vous demande jamais rien !

MERLIN : Ben justement, vous avez rien à me demander mon p'tit pote ! Les chevaliers sont en dessous des druides, j'vous signale !

PERCEVAL : Eh faudrait pas voir à me prendre pour un faisan non plus ! Chuis pas en dessous de vous, je suis juste devant vous !

MERLIN : Bon, et ça serait pourquoi faire ?

PERCEVAL : Ben ça me faciliterait vachement la vie, personne m'écoute jamais ! Par exemple, avec vot' potion, j'aurais pas à tortiller du cul pendant des plombes pour vous demander quelque chose. J'me pointe, bonjour monsieur, j'veux une potion, et pouf, vous m'la filez là comme ça. Rien qu'avec le pouvoir d'la persuasion. Mais bon si vous savez pas la faire, je vais pas vous faire chier plus longtemps. J'irai demander à vot' ami, là, Elias de trucmuche…

MERLIN : Non non non non c'est bon. J'ai ce qu'il vous faut.

_Il fouille dans ses étagères et tend une potion à Perceval._

MERLIN : Tenez. En plus, vous faites une affaire : Elias, il vous aurait pris 1000 pièces d'or pour ça.

PERCEVAL : Ah ouais ! Comment j'lai trop feinté l'autre arnaqueur !

MERLIN : Bon par contre, ok, il aurait pris plus cher, mais au moins vous auriez eu la garantie du produit.

_Il s'empresse d'ajouter devant le regard de détresse du chevalier : _

MERLIN : Bah quoi, on peut pas tout avoir non plus, hein !

[GENERIQUE]

[INTERIEUR – COULOIR EN FACE DE LA CHAMBRE DU ROI]

_On voit une main frapper à la porte de manière répétée. Arthur grommèle, mais finit par se lever de son lit, à contre cœur._

ARTHUR : Ouais ben c'est ça, pétez la porte aussi !

_Il ouvre la porte, et son expression s'adoucie légèrement en découvrant une jolie femme inconnue._

ARTHUR : Euuuhm. Ecoutez comme je vois bien que vous êtes nouvelle à Kaamelott et que vous me semblez paumée, je vais être gentil, mais il faut pas tambouriner en pleine nuit à la chambre du roi comme ça, ça se fait pas trop quand même, hein.

FEMME : Mais Sire, vous me reconnaissez pas ?

ARTHUR : Euh…là comme ça, non…enfin même autrement que comme ça d'ailleurs non, je vous reconnais pas. Je vous aurais remarquée quand même.

FEMME : Ben c'est moi !

ARTHUR (un peu agacé) : Qui ça 'moi' ? Va falloir être plus explicite sinon je vous préviens je vous claque la porte au nez !

FEMME : Perceval, sire !

ARTHUR (tentant de rester calme) : Quoi, 'Perceval' ?

FEMME : Ben c'est moi : Perceval.

_Le roi dévisage la femme pendant une seconde avant d'écarquiller les yeux._

ARTHUR : QUOI ?

_Il reste silencieux, bouche-bée._

ARTHUR (confus) :…Euh, tournez-vous pour voir ?

'_Perceval' s'exécute, et le roi est bien forcé d'admettre qu'il y a une ressemblance avec son chevalier._

ARTHUR : La vache…Alors là vous m'aurez vraiment tout fait ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?

PERCEVAL : J'avais besoin d'une potion et-

ARTHUR : Ah. N'en dites pas plus. Merlin.

PERCEVAL : Euh, ouais.

ARTHUR : …Un jour je vais lui foutre un gros pain dans la gueule à ce connard il va pas comprendre. Enfin bref, et du coup, euh, pourquoi vous êtes venu me voir ?

PERCEVAL : Vous pouvez pas m'aider ?

ARTHUR : Ah ben là, non, je vois pas comment…J'suis pas magicien, moi. J'vous dirais bien d'aller voir Merlin, mais bon à tous les coups il va vous changer en une autre connerie alors… Essayez Elias, peut-être ?

PERCEVAL : Non mais y'à qu' à vous que je fais confiance, Sire.

ARTHUR : Je veux bien le croire, mais franchement, j'ai pas le pouvoir de vous rendre votre apparence normale, moi !

PERCEVAL : De quoi ? Nan mais je parle pas de ça !

ARTHUR : Alors allez-y, abruti, expliquez-moi en quoi je peux vous aider, que je puisse aller me recoucher !

PERCEVAL : Ben…j'ai envie de pisser en fait.

_Arthur roule des yeux._

ARTHUR : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me foute ?

PERCEVAL : Le truc c'est que je sais pas comment faire. J'arrive pas à viser sans mon…'fin vous voyez !

_Arthur lui lance un regard noir._

ARTHUR : Et comment je fais pour vous aider, moi ? Je vous prête le mien ?

PERCEVAL : Ca se peut, ça ?

_Arthur prend une grande inspiration, il ferme les yeux, tente de se calmer._

[CHANGEMENT DE SCENE.]

[INTERIEUR- CHAMBRE DU ROI]

_Arthur et Perceval sont assis sur le rebord du lit, Guenièvre dort comme une souche à côté._

PERCEVAL (chuchotant) : Putain, elle a le sommeil lourd vot' femme.

ARTHUR : Oui ben tant mieux pour nous parce que psychologiquement j'aurais pas pu assurer de lui expliquer la situation.

PERCEVAL : Pourquoi ? J'ai juste été changé en femme à cause de Merlin, y'a rien de particulier…

ARTHUR : Rien de particulier ?

PERCEVAL : Ben ouais…Encore si j'avais été changé en tarte au citron…ou en lampe à huile, ça aurait pu poser problème. Mais là ça va, chuis toujours un druide.

ARTHUR : Un druide ?

PERCEVAL : Ouais, vous savez, quand on a la forme d'un humain !

ARTHUR : Androïde.

PERCEVAL : Oui comme vous dites.

ARTHUR : Non mais vous vous rendez compte de tout ce que ce changement implique ? Par exemple, les femmes ne sont pas autorisées à être chevalier. Encore moins à siéger à la table ronde.

PERCEVAL : …J'vois pas le rapport, là. Si moi en homme j'ai pu être chevalier, au fond ça change quoi que je sois une femme ? A part mon apparence, y'a rien d'autre chez moi qu'a changé, non ? C'est pas trop logique que j'me fasse virer de la table ronde juste pour ça…

_Arthur le fixe avec intérêt._

PERCEVAL : Quoi, j'ai encore dit une connerie ?

ARTHUR : Pas du tout. C'est très juste ce que vous venez de dire. Seulement, y'a pas tout le monde qui pense comme vous.

PERCEVAL : Ah bon. Heureusement que vous m'le dites, j'aurais encore pu passer pour un gros con. Faudrait que je pense un peu plus comme tout l'monde, en fait.

_Arthur prend Perceval par les épaules et le regarde droit dans les yeux, très sérieux. _

ARTHUR : Ne vous avisez jamais de penser comme tout le monde. Vous allez me promettre de ne jamais changer votre mode de pensé, d'accord ?

PERCEVAL : Euh…ouais comme vous voulez, Sire.

ARTHUR : Je peux vous assurez que tous ces moutons auraient bien des leçons à recevoir de vous…

PERCEVAL : Moi ça me dérange pas de faire classe à des moutons ! A l'époque où je vivais chez mes vieux, je gardais déjà des chèvres, ça doit pas être trop différent, non ?

ARTHUR : …Mouais…j'ai peut-être parlé un peu vite en disant qu'on devrait plus penser comme vous…

_Il se tourne et essaie de trouver le sommeil._

PERCEVAL : Sire ?

ARTHUR : Mh…

PERCEVAL : J'peux dormir dans vot' lit ce soir ?

ARTHUR : Et qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire, là ?

PERCEVAL : Ah ouais…bonne nuit, Sire.

_Perceval se colle un peu contre Arthur pour éviter de tomber du lit. _

ARTHUR : Euh…faudra quand même que vous vous barriez avant que ma femme se réveille. Surtout si vous veniez à reprendre votre apparence normale pendant la nuit. Sinon, elle va vraiment se poser des questions…

[CHANGEMENT DE SCENE - INTERIEUR- TAVERNE]

_Karadoc et Perceval sont assis à une table._

KARADOC : C'est quand même vachement bizarre c'qui vous arrive…Combien de temps vous allez rester comme ça ?

PERCEVAL : J'sais pas trop. Arthur est allé rendre visite à Merlin à l'aube. Il lui a gueulé dessus, comme quoi il était qu'un gros cornichon incapable de faire bouillir de l'eau. Sur ce, Elias s'est incrusté, il s'est foutu d'la gueule de Merlin, pis c'est parti en couille et au final Arthur leur a foutu des beignes à tous les deux et on est pas plus avancés.

KARADOC : Putain c'est chaud quand même.

PERCEVAL : Nan mais ça va. En plus, Merlin y s'est pas tant gouré que ça. J'arrive à persuader les gens de faire des trucs, rien qu'en faisant ça.

_Il bat des cils._

KARADOC : Ah, j'sais pas trop…

PERCEVAL : 'voulez que j'vous montre ? Oh, tavernier !

_Le tavernier arrive._

TAVERNIER : Oui, que'est-ce que j'peux faire pour la p'tite demoiselle ?

PERCEVAL( en battant des cils) : J'peux avoir un autre verre ?

TAVERNIER : Mais bien sûr, aller, cadeau d'la maison !

_Le tavernier repart, Karadoc regarde Perceval, impressionné. _

PERCEVAL : Bon par contre, ça marche pas avec tout le monde. Sur vous par exemple, ben ça marche pas.

KARADOC : P'tet que ça marche que sur ceux qui savent pas que c'est vous.

PERCEVAL : Ben non j'crois pas. Ça marche très bien sur le roi.

_Il se regardent et haussent les épaules, partageant la même incompréhension._

[GENERIQUE]

KARADOC : Quand même, vous le vivez vachement bien. Moi j'sais que je pourrais pas supporter d'être une gonzesse. Elle bouffent jamais rien !

PERCEVAL : C'est pas si dur que ça. Rien ne change vraiment, à part que maintenant quand je fais ça (il bat des cils) ben tout le monde m'écoute.

[NOIR]

PERCEVAL : Le seul truc chiant, c'est pour pisser.

[FIN]

**PARTIE 2**

[INTERIEUR – TENTE DE CAMPEMENT]

_Perceval et Arthur. _

PERCEVAL : Mais allez, Sire, soyez chic !

ARTHUR : Non, je regrette, Perceval, il est hors de question que vous dormiez sous ma tente privée !

PERCEVAL : Mais on l'a déjà fait plein de fois !

ARTHUR : Déjà on l'a pas fait pleins de fois, on l'a fait qu'une fois, et puis non, c'était différent quand même…

PERCEVAL : Ah bon ? En quoi ?

ARTHUR : Eh bieeen euh…vous n'étiez pas…enfin vous étiez différent quoi…

PERCEVAL : Parce que vous dormez jamais avec des filles ?

ARTHUR : Si mais…enfin cherchez pas c'est non, voilà. J'veux pas que les gens pensent des trucs…

PERCEVAL :J'vous suis pas, là... Si vous me dites que vous dormez des fois avec des filles, mais jamais avec des mecs, alors les gens, ça serait pas plus logique qu'ils pensent des trucs quand j'étais un mec et que vous m'aviez laissé dormir sous vot' tente que maintenant ? Ou c'est moi qui pige rien… ?

ARTHUR ( de mauvaise foi) : Oui ben voilà ! C'est vous qui pigez rien, au moins ça, ça change pas, vous pigez jamais rien !

PERCEVAL (battant des cils) : Allez sire…J'aime bien parler avec vous avant de m'endormir !

ARTHUR : Je..mais.. MERDE, voilà. Bonne nuit, Perceval.

_Le roi part se coucher, visiblement très perturbé, sous le regard à la fois confus et attristé de Perceval._

[GENERIQUE]

[EXTERIEUR – PRES DE LA CABANE DE MERLIN]

_Angharad se dirige vers la cabane de Merlin, elle percute le roi qui en sort._

ARTHUR : Faites attention où vous allez, putain !

ANGHARAD : Si je puis me permettre de dire à Monsieur, c'est plutôt Monsieur qui r'gardait pas où il allait !

ARTHUR : Monsieur, il vous emmerde, là !

ANGHARAD : Ouuh…Je vois que Monsieur n'est pas d'humeur…

ARTHUR : Mêlez. Vous. de votre. Cul. Et pis qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

ANGHARAD : Si Monsieur était un peu plus perspicace, Monsieur comprendrait que je vais voir Merlin.

ARTHUR : Oui justement c'est ça que je comprends pas bien. Vous êtes la boniche de ma femme, vous n'avez rien, mais _rien_, à faire chez Merlin !

ANGHARAD : Oui ben Monsieur m'excusera, mais quand mon futur mariage est compromis à cause des conneries de vot' enchanteur de mes deux, disons que ça m'est un peu égal de savoir si j'ai quelque chose à faire ici ou pas !

ARTHUR : …Votreuh…futur mariage ? Quel mariage ?

ANGHARAD : Ben, avec le Seigneur Perceval, bien sûr. Sauf que ça fait une semaine maintenant qu'il n'est plus Seigneur Perceval mais plutôt Dame Perciflette alors comprenez que ça devient problématique.

ARTHUR (ironique) : Ah oui. Votre mariage. Non mais c'est bien, vous voyez grand vous. Enfin j'vous signale quand même qu'il vous a même jamais pris dans ses bras, alors faut pas trop s'enflammer non plus.

ANGHARAD : Bah et vous, il vous a pris dans ses bras peut-être ?

ARTHUR : Maiiiis là n'est pas le propos. Hum. En plus il se trouve que oui, il m'a déjà pris dans ses bras. Bon, et alors ?

_A la grande surprise du roi, Angharad ne se met pas en colère. Au contraire, elle lui adresse un grand sourire qu'Arthur n'apprécie pas du tout. _

ARTHUR : Quoi ?

ANGHARAD : J'y crois pas. Monsieur est jaloux !

ARTHUR : De qui, de Perceval ? Alors là, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au cul, si vous croyez que je l'envie de se coltiner une grognasse comme vous !

ANGHARAD : Charmant. Enfin ce que je voulais dire, c'est que Monsieur est jaloux de moi, et de ma relation avec le Seigneur Perceval…

ARTHUR : Non mais ça va pas bien, hein ! Vous êtes complètement frappée !

ANGHARAD : Osez dire le contraire, allez-y.

ARTHUR : C'est..haha…non vraiment…

_Angharad le fixe en croisant les bras, peu intimidée. _

ARTHUR : Bon, peut-être, et alors ?

ANGHARAD : Monsieur est vraiment un grand malade. Après la femme du Seigneur Karadoc, Monsieur s'attaque maintenant au meilleur ami de ce dernier ?

ARTHUR : Oui bah quand le meilleur ami en question décide de devenir une..une-euh, ahem, une ravissante meilleure amie, j'vois pas ce qu'il y a de particulièrement pathologique à…ressentir une petite attirance…

ANGHARAD : Mh. Monsieur se rend quand même bien compte que c'est d'un de ses chevaliers qu'il est en train de parler ?

ARTHUR : Oui, rho, si vous saviez le nombre de rois qui se tapent leurs chevaliers en cachette !

ANGHARD : Bien, de mieux en mieux. Et que compte faire Monsieur, maintenant ? Je préviens Monsieur, j'suis pas particulièrement partageuse.

ARTHUR :…je sais pas. Voilà. Je lui en parlerais bien, mais il va pas comprendre. Et puis de toute manière, j'ai déjà fait assez de conneries comme ça avec l'échange de femmes… je veux pas risquer d'attiser d'avantage la colère des dieux. C'est pour ça qu'il faut absolument que Merlin trouve le moyen de lui rendre son apparence. Histoire que j'arrête de…euh…de penser à des trucs…

ANGHARAD (ricanant) : Et qu'est-ce qui fait croire à Monsieur que Monsieur arrêtera à penser à des trucs quand le Seigneur Perceval sera redevenu lui-même ?

_Arthur lui lance un regard mauvais, hausse les épaules, et s'en va en direction du château._

[GENERIQUE]

[INTERIEUR-TAVERNE]

_Karadoc et Perceval, redevenu lui-même._

KARADOC : Ah, j'dois dire, j'vous préfère quand même comme ça. Ça commençait à me gaver de me trimballer une bonne femme partout, d'autant plus que ma femme s'était mise à me faire des crises.

PERCEVAL : Ouais ça commençait à me gaver grave aussi. Tout l'monde était bizarre avec moi. Angharad, par exemple, j'crois bien qu'elle m'faisait la gueule.

KARADOC : Ah bon ? J'vous ai vu parler ensemble pourtant…

PERCEVAL : Ouais mais j'sais pas, c'était pas pareil. La stratosphère autour de nous était pas la même. Tout tendu. Comme si elle était pas à l'aise. J'crois qu'elle m'aimait pas en fille.

KARADOC : C'est que c'est pas une bonne amie. Les bons amis, y vous aime, quoi qu'il arrive. Regardez, moi la fois où vous avez bouffé le dernier bout de fromage de chèvre : j'vous en ai voulu à mort, mais au final, j'vous aime toujours !

PERCEVAL : Ouais. Enfin y'avait pas qu'elle qu'était bizarre. Arthur aussi y m'évitait. Ou quand y'm parlais, il était gêné, mais pas d'la même façon qu'Angharad. J'avais l'impression de lui faire peur, un peu. Et moi, encore j'peux supporter qu'Angharad me fasse la gueule, mais qu'Arthur me fuie, c'est juste pas possible. Du coup, j'suis bien content d'être redevenu normal.

KARADOC : En r'vanche, vous avez plus vot' super pouvoir de persuasion, non ?

PERCEVAL : Le truc avec les yeux ? Nan ça marche plus. Maintenant quand je fais ça, j'ai juste l'air d'un gros con.

[NOIR]

PERCEVAL : Y'a que sur Arthur que ça marche encore. Chais pas pourquoi.


End file.
